Happy 'Illegal' V-Day
by The CrazyCute Girls
Summary: At school, the PPG and RRB's teacher doesn't allow cards or candy or other gifts on valentines day. What happens when Boomer gets caught giving a valentine to Buttercup? Will they get in trouble? I suck at summaries, but plz read! And I got some requests for BoomerxButtercup so I came up with this! If you want a different longer Boomercup story, just tell me in your review! R&R!


**Hello everyone! The CrazyCute Girls here! Okay, so as you guys know, it's almost V-day! So for the people who requested a BoomerxButtercup story... here it is! A V-Day Special about Boomer and Buttercup! This is just a one-shot though, unless someone requests a sequel or whatevs- let's get started!**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Yesterday-**

"Class, tomorrow is valentines day, as you know and in my class, we don't have big valentines parties like back in elementary school. I can not express this enough. Do NOT bring ANY valentines tomorrow! Is that clear?" My homeroom teacher, Mrs. Rock asked the class as we waited in line for the bell to ring, sgnaling us to go to period 8. The class nodded and muttered a few "okay"s as the bell rang and we stormed out the classroom.

**Today-**

I was sitting on the bleachers with my sisters waiting for our friends to show up. The bleachers were all old and hard. Not to mention, they hurt! Anyways, it was morning and if we got o school before 8:45 we had to sit in the gym until the bell rang. So, I was sitting there chatting with my sisters about valentines day (which for the record, I hate) when the RowdyRuff Boys come up to us.

"Uhh..." Boomer blushes. I took notice that his hands were behind his back as if he were hiding something and he seemed very nervous.

"Be a man!" Butch whispered, elbowing his blue brother.

"Uhh... Bu-Buttercup, can we talk?" Boomer asked shyly. Boomer wanted to talk to me... on valentines day. And his hands were behind his back, his cheeks were burning red and his face looked scared. I sat there, frozen. What the heck am I supposed to say?! I felt Blossom and Bubbles eyes on me and I turned my head slightly to look at them. Bubbles nodded, her pigtails bouncing up and down and Blossom gave me a light shove and an encouraging smile.

I stood up, taking this as a sing saying 'yes'. "Okay, Boomer. What do you want?" I asked.

"I-I... can we be... alone?" Boomer asked. I tried not to laugh at how Boomer was acting and how he was trying to hide what he was going to do. _'Wow, Boomer! I wonder what your gonna say!' _I thought sarcastically in my head.

"Sure, whatevs. Let's go," I said, walking away from my sisters and finding a spot that's nowhere near anyone Boomer or I know.

"Umm... I-I made this for you," Boomer stuttered. Then, he revealed what was behind his back. It was a yellow buttercup flower tied to a pink and red note. "Happy valentines day," Boomer blushed.

I grabbed the note out of his hand and stared at it for a second. "Thanks?" I said awkwardly. "I'll read it when I get home," I said. Boomer nodded.

. . . . . . . .

It was 6th period. Science. Me, my sisters and Robin were working on our project for the science fair. For our project, we were assigned to do a thing called "How to disinfect your toothbrush". What we were doing right now, was looking at the bacteria we grew on the toothbrushes under a microscope and taking notes and observations. Back to the point, Mrs. Rock was walking by. She decided to check on our project and see how things were going.

"How's it going?" Mrs. Rock asked. "You see any bacteria?"

"Yeah! We found a whole ton on this one!" Blossom said cheerfully. Blossom always loved science no matter what we were doing in the sunbject. Bubbles and Robin, on the other hand, were grossed out and I was just plain bored.

"Hey, what's that in your pocket?" Mrs. Rock asked, gesturing towards the pocket in my green sweater. I didn't remeber having anything in my pocket though. I looked down and saw the top of a pink and red piece of paper sticking out of my pocket. Then I remebered. _'My valentine from Boomer!'_

"It's just a... a pink piece of paper!" I half-lied. It was pink, but it wasn't _just _a piece of paper.

"Buttercup, is that a valentine? I thought I said no valentines!" Mrs. Rock glared at me.

"Someone gave Buttercup a valentine?" Bubbles asked. "Buttercup, who was it? Ooh! Was it Butch?"

I blushed. "No! It was not!"

"Buttercup, I said no valentines! You and whoever gave that to you are in big trouble!" Mrs. Rock said, yanking the card out of my pocket. Mrs. Rock had always been a little strict when someone annoyed her or broke the rules which I had just sucessfully done both. And I knew that when she said I was in trouble, I was in trouble... again. "Boomer?" Mrs. Rock exclaimed a little too loud.

The class turned around and looked at Mrs. Rock. "What?" Boomer asked.

"You gave this to Buttercup?" Mrs. Rock held up the card. Both Boomer and I blushed as the class laughed at us. Mrs. Rock was really nice, but when she finds out about someones love life, she has to get involved **(A/N: My teacher in real life is JUST like this!)**.

"You told her?!" Boomer yelled at me.

"No! She yanked it out of my pocket!" I said in defense.

"Detention! Both of you!" Mrs. Rock yelled at Boomer and I "I specifically said no valentines!"

**In Detention-**

Boomer and I were the only ones in detention. We both sat awkwardly at two desks next to each other while we waited for the teacher, who is always late.

"Boomer, why'd you give me a valentine when Mrs. Rock said not to? That was the last time I could get in trouble this semester!" I scolded.

"Sorry. I wanted to get you something. I didn't know you'd let Mrs. Rock just yank it out of your pocket and show it to the world."

"She showed it to our class, dumby!" I yelled, slapping him upside the head like Brick always did when he said something stupid. Boomer rubbed his head and muttered 'sorry'.

"You better be sorry!" I laughed.

"Well I am!" Boomer yelled.

I laughed again. "Really? Prove it!"

"Okay..." Boomer said. i could tell he was searching through his brain to come up with a solution. He finally said "how about you read the note I gave you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I shrugged. "Sure," I pulled the note out of my pocket. Then I read the note in my head to myself:

_Dear Buttercup,_

_Happy valentines day! I love you! I am very sorry for all the times my brothers and I have hurt or got you and your sisters in trouble. I really hope you can forgive me (and my bros) for our foolishness and we can become friends sometime? Anyways, hope you say yes! And I hope you have a HAPPY HOLIDAY! :D_

_Love,_

_Boomer_

I was speechless. "Uhh... wow..." I managed to say.

"What do you think?" Boomer asked, blushing again.

"Umm... I think I'd like that..." I too blushed. "We can definately be friends."

Boomer smiled and his eyes light up. He embraced me into a giant hug, squeezing me to what felt like near-death. I started choking and Boomer lowly released me. "Am I killing you?" Boomer laughed.

"Yes, very," I too laughed at his joke. Soon, we were rolling on the floor laughing. "Boomer! You're so funny!" I squeaked, before breaking into yet another fit of laughter.

"I know! I try my hardest!"

When we finally calmed down, we both got off the floor and dusted ourselves off. "You know, I'm glad we're friends now," I said.

"I agree," Boomer said, stepping closer to me. We were now just inches apart. I looked down at Boomer who was smiling up at me (yes, I'm a little taller than Boomer) with a mischevious look on his face. Then, he put his hands on my shoulders and stood on his tippy-toes and kissed me. I kissed back and this lasted until Boomer pulled away and said "my toes hurt from standing on them for too long" whch caused us too laugh again.

You know what? Maybe valentines day wasn't so bad after all.

**Hope you liked! Sorry it was short, but at least I did something! R&R! BYE! :D**


End file.
